


Spike und die Mädchen

by TheRealSunray



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthro, Comedy, Coming of Age, Fanservice, Romance, sexualisierung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray
Summary: Der Drachenjunge Spike kommt von einem langen Aufenthalt im Drachenland zurück nach Ponyville. Doch etwas stimmt nicht. Rarity und Twilight scheinen Streit zu haben. Außerdem scheinen viele ein merkwürdiges Interesse an ihm bekommen zu haben. Und zu allem Überfluss spielen seine eigenen Gefühle komplett verrückt.





	1. Kapitel 01

**Author's Note:**

> In dieser Geschichte sind die Charaktere anthro, also Halb-Mensch-Halb-Pony. Zudem handelt es sich hierbei um eine Geschichte im Sinne eines Harem-Animes. #Ecchi. Daher wird es zu sexualisierten Darstellungen einzelner Figuren kommen.

»Endlich wieder zu Hause«, dachte sich der Drachenjunge Spike, als der Zug über die Landschaft von Equestria sauste. Er hatte ganze zwei Monate bei Drachenlord Ember im Land der Drachen verbracht, teils um als direkter Vertreter Equestrias zu fungieren aber größtenteils um selbst mehr über sich und seine Rasse zu erfahren.  
Spike betrachtete seine Spiegelung in der Fensterscheibe und fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch seine stacheligen grünen Haare. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er zufrieden war, mit dem was er wusste.  
Drachenmenschen hatten ein impulsives Temperament. Sie waren nicht geschaffen für lange versöhnliche Gespräche oder Kompromisse, wenn doch auch die Möglichkeit bestand einen Zwist mit Hilfe der stärkeren Faust zu lösen.  
Zu beginn seines Besuches hatten ihn die vielen knurrigen und nicht gerade umgänglichen Drachenmenschen sehr nervös gemacht. Er war noch ein kleiner Drachenjunge, ein Pimpf und zu allem Überfluss auch noch von den verweichlichten Ponyleuten aufgezogen worden. Oft genug war er das Ziel eines gemeinen Scherzes gewesen, da hatte ihm selbst die Anwesenheit seiner Freundin Ember nicht viel helfen können. Und gerade er sollte den neuen Drachenlord im Auftrag der Ponymenschprinzessin solche Sachen wie Liebe und Toleranz beibringen, was für die meisten der Drachenmenschen so klang, als hätte Spike Pest und Cholera im Gepäck dabei gehabt.  
Drachenmenschen waren nicht gerade bekannt dafür offen für solche Veränderungen zu sein. Manch einer fürchtete sogar einen Umsturzversuch durch die Ponymenschen, wenn erst mal alle Drachenmenschen so weichgespült daher redeten, wie dieser kleine Wicht, der weder Drache noch Pony war.  
Ja, die ersten Tage waren nicht leicht für Spike gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er sich zu viel zugemutet, als er auf diese Reise bestanden hatte und nach dem ersten Tag hatte er schon daran gedacht die Flucht zu ergreifen und zurück nach Equestria zu fahren.  
Aber Ember hatte ihm diese Flausen schnell wieder ausgetrieben, auch weil sie ihn an sich gekettet hatte und zwar wörtlich mit einer Kette aus Eisen, die sie bis zu seiner Abfahrt niemals geöffnet hatte.  
»Du willst, dass wir die Dinge wie die Ponymenschen machen«, hatte sie gesagt, als sie die Schellen der Kette um sein Handgelenk geschlossen hatte. »Dann musst du die Drachenmenschen aber erst verstehen. Dafür warst du doch auch hier.«  
Letztendlich hatte Spike mehr von den Drachenmenschen beigebracht bekommen als umgekehrt.  
Er hatte sie immer für Wesen gehalten, die einfach nur gemein und brutal waren, weil sie es konnten, doch die Wahrheit war wesentlich vielfältiger. Drachenmenschen waren nicht grundlos brutal, sie liebten da Kämpfen und waren hart im Nehmen. Sie waren nicht einfach gemein, es war eine Art von derben Humor, für den nur sie ein Verständnis hatten. Es war auch nicht so, dass sie keine Freundschaften pflegten, ganz im Gengenteil. Drachenmenschen waren Gruppenfreudige Leute, die gerne zusammenkamen und viel lachten. Wenn das lachen auch einem vielstimmigen Grölen glich und niemals dem Gekicher der Ponymenschen gleichkam.  
Mit der Zeit hatte sich Spikes Blick auf seine für ihn so fremde und verständnislose Rasse gewandelt.  
Drachenmenschen waren nicht unhöflich, sondern ehrlich.  
Sie waren nicht ungehobelt, sondern ausgelassen.  
Sie waren nicht unfähig zu lieben, sie zeigten es nur lieber mit Kopfnüssen und blauen Flecken.  
Aber selbst als Spike das alles verstanden hatte, war er noch immer kein Mitglied ihrer Gemeinschaft gewesen.  
Er hatte darum gebeten damit aufzuhören sich über ihn lustig zu machen, aber das hatte den Spott auf ihn nur schlimmer gemacht.  
Ember hatte gesagt: »Anerkennung und Respekt wird dir hier nicht geschenkt. Du musst es dir verdienen, dir erkämpfen.«  
Spike hatte sich das zu Herzen genommen und kurz darauf, als ein besonders grobschlächtiger Drachenmensch der Grob hieß, eine fiese Schimpftirade über Spike und, noch schlimmer, über seine Ponyfreundinnen losgelassen hatte, war Spike aufgesprungen, quer über den steinernen Tisch marschiert und hatte dem Typen eine Schüssel voll Lavabowle über den Kopf geknallt.  
»Hör zu«, hatte er dann gesagt, mit der einen Hand ein Horn des anderen Drachenmenschen gegriffen und mit der anderen den Griff einer Gabel ins Nasenloch gesteckt und ganz langsam immer höher geschoben. »Du kannst dich von mir aus gerne über mich lustig machen. Aber wenn du noch einmal meine Freunde beleidigst, ziehe ich den winzigen Klumpen in deiner Rübe den du Gehirn nennst durch die Nase raus und fresse es auf.«  
Grob war blass geworden und hatte gesagt: »Schon gut, schon gut« und als Spike die Gabel aus Grobs Nase gezogen und sich umgedreht hatte, war Grob selbst auf die Tafel gesprungen und hatte Spike gepackt. Aber nicht um ihn den Kopf abzureißen, wie er fast gefürchtet hatte, sondern um ihn jubelnd und lachend in die Luft zu werfen und wieder aufzufangen.  
Ab diesen Zeitpunkt war Spike wirklich ein ganzer Drachenmensch für alle gewesen.  
Jetzt fragte er sich allerdings, ob das den Prinzessinnen und Twilight ausreichen würde. Spike hatte mehr über seine Herkunft erfahren, aber wirklich etwas verändert an den Drachenmenschen hatte sein Aufenthalt nicht.  
Obwohl... Ember hatte ihn bei seinem Abschied umarmt, von sich aus und nicht umgekehrt.  
Das war vielleicht nur eine Kleinigkeit aber Spike fand, es sei ein ziemlich weiter Schritt für jemanden der sonst so Dickköpfig war.  
Sie mussten sich halt mit dem zufrieden geben, was er vorzuweisen hatte. Das war eine Regung, die Spike selbst ziemlich neu war.

Eine Dampfwolke hüllte Spike ein, als er auf den Bahnhof in Ponyville trat und er wartete darauf, dass der Nebel sich verzog. Er hatte im letzten Wagon gesessen und wollte nicht aus versehen mit irgendjemanden zusammenstoßen.  
Der Zug setzte sich schnaufend wieder in Bewegung und teilte die Wolke in dunstige Schwaden auf.  
»Ist er nicht da?«  
»Vielleicht wollte er nicht wieder weg.«  
»Spike?«  
Er hörte vertraute Stimmen und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer.  
Hinter dem Dunst hoben sich Konturen von Leuten ab. Twilight und ihre Freundinnen Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash und Rarity warteten auf ihn, zusammen mit Starlight Glimmer und den Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell und Scootaloo.  
Spike schwang seine Tasche über seine Schulter und wollte schon grüßen, als plötzlich jemand (unverkennbar Pinkie Pie) mit sich überschlagender Stimme schrie: »Twilight! Da! Da ist er!« und auf ihn deutete.  
»SPIKE!«  
Jetzt setzte sein Herzschlag fast aus. Er hatte zwar erwartet, dass man ihn vermisste, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Alle stürzten sich für eine gewaltige Gruppenumarmung auf ihn.  
Twilight war zuerst bei ihm, riss ihn von den Füßen und drückte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an sich. »Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist.«  
Spike selbst konnte nichts erwidern. Er war zwar noch ein Junge, aber naja, so klein war er auch nicht mehr und der plötzliche Kontakt mit Twilights weicher Oberweite hatte ihm praktisch die Sprache verschlagen.  
Aber er hatte auch gar keine Zeit zum Antworten. Schon klammerten sich andere Arme um ihn und sein Gesicht versank in dem üppigen Busen von Fluttershy. Er hörte sie nur leise flüstern: »Schön dich wieder zu sehen«, als er auch schon von AJ gepackt und so fest gedrückt wurde, dass ihm die Knochen knackten.  
So ging es weiter, von einer zur anderen, oder besser gesagt von Busen zu Busen, wie am Fließband und ohne dass Spike auch nur eine der hundert Fragen hören konnte, die sie hatten, weil ihm die Ohren rauschten.  
»Wie war es im Drachenland? Du musst mir alles erzählen.«  
»Waren die anderen Drachenmenschen gemein zu dir?«  
»Wir schmeißen eine Party!«  
»Hast du auch ordentlich gegessen?«  
»Musstest du einen von ihnen in den Arsch treten?«  
»Eine Party!!«  
»Hat dich Amber auch gut behandelt? Wenn nicht kann sie was erleben!«  
»Du siehst gut aus. Aber gewachsen bist du kein Stück.«  
»EINE PARTY!« Konfetti und Luftschlangen flogen durch die Luft.  
Die Cutiemark Crusaders schlangen ihn in eine Gruppenumarmung, Pinkie Pie erstickte ihn fast in ihren nach Karamell riechenden Brüsten, Rainbow Dash und Starlight legten ihm glücklicherweise nur die Arme um die Schultern aber erst bei Rarity begann sein Herz wieder zu schlagen.  
Dieses für ihn wunderschönste Mädchen aller Zeiten, ging auf ein Knie um mit ihm auf einer Höhe zu sein, legte ihre schmalen Hände auf seine Schultern und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt an sich. Ihr Vorbau schmiegte sich an seine Brust und Spike konnte ihren Herzschlag spüren, während sein eigener plötzlich von einer Seite seines Brustkorbes zur anderen stürmte.  
»Spikey«, sagte sie in sein Ohr und rieb ihren Kopf an seinen. Dann setzte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und Spike erstarrte endgültig zur Salzsäule.  
Stocksteif stand er da, sein fassungsloses Gesicht knallrot und seine Ohren rauchend.  
»Na toll, Rarity«, sagte Rainbow Dash vorwurfsvoll. »Jetzt hast du ihn kaputt gemacht.«  
Rarity beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern zupfte Spikes Jacke zurecht, der regungslos in den tiefen ihrer blauen Augen ertrank.  
»Oh Spike, wie du aussiehst.«  
Keines von Spikes Kleidungsstücken hatte den Ausflug heil überstanden. Spike war durch die Kette dazu gezwungen worden an den Kämpfen von Prinzessin Ember teilzunehmen und so hatten sich etliche Schürfwunden und Kratzer auf ihm und seiner Kleidung breit gemacht.  
»War das diese Amber?«, fragte Rarity und ihre Augen glühten plötzlich vor Wut. »Wenn ich die erwische!«  
»Nein, es war nicht Amber.« Endlich hatte Spike seine Sprache wiedergefunden und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. »Das waren andere Drachenmenschen. Aber es ist nur halb so schlimm.«  
»Hast du einen von ihnen in den Arsch getreten?«, fragte Rainbow Dash aufgeregt.  
»Und wie«, sagte Spike streckte den Daumen in die Höhe und blinzelte verschlagen zu ihr hoch. »Hab einem eine Schüssel über den Kopf gezogen.«  
Rainbow kicherte.  
»Aber ehrlich Leute, die Drachenmenschen sind echt okay. Sie haben nur andere Ansichten als wir. Eigentlich sind sie sogar ganz nett.«  
»Und was ist dann das hier?«, schnaubte Rarity und zog Spikes Shirt bis zum Kinn hoch. Es gab ein einvernehmliches Luftstocken in der Gruppe.  
Seinen ganzen Körper bedeckten blaue Flecke wie ein Mosaik, durchzogen von Bahnen aus Kratzern und Abschürfungen.  
»Das sind Abschiedsgrüße«, versuchte Spike schnell zu erklären. »So zeigen wir, dass wir jemanden gern haben und an ihn denken. Blaue Flecke sind so was wie Erinnerungsstücke.«  
Ember selbst hatte ihn, nachdem sie ihn umarmt hatte, einen gewaltigen Fausthieb auf die linke Schulter gegeben, den er auch jetzt noch fühlen konnte.  
Aber als Spike einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde warf, sah er nur eine Reihe von zweifelnden Gesichtern.  
Das machte Spike ein wenig wütend. Was hatten sie denn erwartet? Dass er mit Blumen und in Babypuder gebadet zurückkommen würde? Er war im Drachenland gewesen! Entweder war man da hart im Nehmen oder man konnte gleich wieder verschwinden. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dort wirklich gute neue Freunde gefunden zu haben.  
»Ehrlich Leute«, sagte Spike und zog missmutig sein Shirt wieder runter. »Drachenmenschen sind nett. Sie zeigen es nur auf eine andere Weise.«  
»Ja, das sehe ich«, sagte Rarity naserümpfend. »Andere grün und blau prügeln. Sowas brutales.«  
»Ich habe Ember einen Zahn ausgeschlagen«, erwiderte Spike trocken und zog einen spitzen Eckzahn hervor, der an einem Band um seinen Hals hing. Ember hatte ihn drei ganze Tage und Nächte lang triezen und ärgern müssen, ohne ihm auch nur eine Sekunde Schlaf zu gönnen, bis Spike irgendwann die Geduld verloren und mit der Faust ausgeholt hatte. Sie war sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen.  
Rarity sah ihn entgeistert an. »Spike«, stotterte sie, als würde sie ihn gar nicht wiedererkennen. »Das... das ist so...«  
»Normal«, sagte Spike deutlich. »Für Drachenmenschen.« Und ich bin einer von ihnen.  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich, als würde er allein auf der falschen Seite eines tiefen Graben stehen, der ihn von den anderen trennte. Sein Besuch im Drachenland hatte ihn wohl doch mehr verändert, als er angenommen hatte.  
»Okay«, brach Twilight schließlich das Schweigen und versuchte eine fröhliche Miene aufzusetzen, um die Stimmung wieder in angenehmeres Fahrwasser zu bringen. »Ich denke wir können da ganz auf Spike vertrauen. Wenn er sagt, dass die Drachenmenschen nett sind, dann sind sie es auch. Ich meine, wer könnte das besser beurteilen als er? Aber jetzt wird es Zeit, dass wir erst mal nach Hause gehen. Du hattest eine lange Fahrt und bist sicher sehr erschöpft.«  
»Und du musst ausgeruht sein«, kam Pinkie Pie ihr zu Hilfe. »Heute Abend gibt es eine große Willkommen-Zurück-Party für dich.«  
»Und wir müssen noch eine Menge vorbereiten«, sagte Twilight zustimmend und sie und die anderen setzten sich in Bewegung.  
Spike wollte ihnen folgen, doch Rarity hielt ihn einen Moment zurück, bis die anderen außer Hörweite waren.  
Fragend sah er sie an.  
»Spike«, sagte sie. »Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe.Twilight hat recht. Ich habe mir nur solche Sorgen gemacht. Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre dann...«  
»Ist schon gut, Rarity«, sagte Spike die Hände peinlich berührt erhoben, von dem nassen Schimmer in ihren Augen. »Mir geht’s gut.«  
Wieder schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme, diesmal fester als wolle sie ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.  
»Okay«, keuchte er und war froh überhaupt Worte formen zu können, weil seine gehobenen Hände von Raritys weichen Brüsten ausgefüllt wurden. Sie selbst schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. »Jetzt kann ich dir schon gar nicht böse sein.«  
Rarity ließ ihn los und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange. Es war zum dahinschmelzen.  
»Wo bleibt ihr denn?«, rief Applejack den beiden zu.  
»Wir kommen schon, Darling.«  
Rarity nahm Spikes Hand und führte ihn mit sich und ließ ihn nicht für eine Sekunde los.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie viele vor allem weibliche Freunde er hatte. Bis vor kurzem war ihm das Aussehen seiner Ponymenschfreundinnen einerlei gewesen, doch jetzt, da er wieder in ihrer Mitte stand, konnte er nicht umhin jedes attraktive Detail jeder einzelnen zu mustern.  
Rainbow war die mit Abstand sportlichste von ihnen. Sie trug eine weiße Jacke über ihrem schwarzen Top das ihr nur bis zum Bauchnabel reichte. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich die kleinsten Brüste von allen, dafür formten die engen Shorts ihren Hintern zu einem kleinen festen Augenschmaus, wenn ihr regenbogenfarbiger Schweif von der einen Seite zur anderen schwang.  
Applejack dagegen war kräftiger. Sie war praktisch das Paradebeispiel einer Schönheit vom Land, mit ihren langen blonden Haaren und der gebräunten orangefarbenen Haut. Sie hatte sich ein offenes Hemd ihres großen Bruders unter ihren Busen zusammengeknotet, was ihr einen tiefen Ausschnitt verlieh und in ihrer Jeans wölbten sich verführerische Apfelbacken.  
Pinkie Pie war in einem Wort voluminös. Das fing bei ihrer pinken aufgebauschten Haarpracht an, die an Zuckerwatte erinnern konnten. Ihr üppiger Vorbau wippte unter einem hellblauen T-Shirt bei ihrem hüpfenden Gang rauf und runter, doch noch gefährlicher war der gelbe kurze Rüschenrock den sie darunter trug, der durch ihre ausladenden Bewegungen Spike immer wieder damit neckte, vielleicht einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Höschen zu erhaschen.  
Fluttershy war von der Natur praktisch gesegnet worden, mit einem schlanken, fast schon zierlichen Körperbau, ausgestattet mit einem Schleier aus langen glatten rosafarbenen Haaren, die bis zum Anfang des grünen Rocks reichten der um ihre Hüften hing und zwei mächtigen Hügeln, die unter ihrem ärmellosen Rollkragenshirt hervorwuchsen.  
Starlight hob sich durch ihren leicht verwegenen Style von den anderen ab, mit Boots, zerrissenen Jeans und einer Weste über ihrem Shirt. Sie hatte weder zu viel noch zu wenig auf dem Körper, weder die größten Brüste, noch den knackigsten Hintern. Sie glänzte mit einer Figur, die man nur als hinreißend ausgeglichen beschreiben konnte. Alles war an seinem Platz, ohne das Augenmerk von dem Rest an ihr abzulenken. Und ihr Hüftschwung! Holla die Waldfee!  
Die Cutiemark Crusaders waren auch nicht zu verachten. Sie waren zwar noch Kinder, aber selbst Spike konnte erkennen, wie die ersten Rundungen auf ihren Körpern wuchsen. Bald schon würden sie wahre Schönheiten sein.  
Twilight...  
Nein, nicht Twilight!  
Spike schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.  
Was fiel ihm denn ein? Wie konnte er nur so über seine Freunde denken!  
Was war denn los mit ihm?  
Noch nie hatte ihn der Anblick seiner Freundinnen so sehr irritiert, noch nie hatte er dieses komische Gefühl in seinem Magen gespürt und sein Herz hatte noch nie so geflattert bei dem bloßen Gedanken eine von ihnen an bestimmten Stellen zu berühren.  
Seine Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen und er schluckte schwer.  
Spike wusste woher diese niederen Gedanken kamen.  
Obwohl er stets an Ember gekettet gewesen war, hatte er viel Zeit mit anderen Drachenjungen verbracht, die etwas älter waren als er. Diese Bande hatte eine Tür des Denkens in seinem Hirn aufgestoßen, die bis dahin verschlossen und unbemerkt in seinem Inneren gestanden hatte und ihn auf Gedanken gebracht und Vorstellungen in ihn gesetzt, die er sich niemals hätte Träumen lassen.  
Sie hatten ihre rauen Späße darüber gemacht, mit wem sie es machen würden und wie sie es machen würden und es als ihre Pflicht angesehen den unwissenden Spike in die Kunst einzuführen, die Schönheit eines Mädchens in vollen Zügen zu betrachten und auf welche Merkmale des Körpers er besonderen Wert zu legen hatte.  
Nur einmal hatte sich Ember an diesen Gesprächen mehr oder weniger beteiligt. Es war die Frage aufgekommen, warum Spike, der ja zu jedem Zeitpunkt bei Tag und Nacht mit Ember zusammen war, nichts bei ihr versuche. Spike hatte geantwortet, und das entsprach der Wahrheit, dass sie ihn immer wegtrat, wenn er ihr im Schlaf zu nahe kam, sei es bei seinem Versuch unschuldig Kuscheln zu wollen oder ganz aus versehen im Tiefschlaf.  
Einer der Drachenjungen hatte damit geprahlt, was er an Spikes Stelle machen würde und war dummerweise ein wenig zu laut gewesen. Ember hatte ihn ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt.  
Danach hatte Spike darauf geachtet, immer schön auf seiner Seite des Bettes zu bleiben.  
Doch diese Tür in seinem Kopf hatte sich nie wieder ganz geschlossen, sondern nur lose angelehnt um bei jeder noch so kleinen Gelegenheit aufzuspringen und jetzt schien dahinter eine Flamme zu brennen, die einfach nicht verlöschen wollte, sondern immer nur größer und heißer wurde.  
Okay, vielleicht war sowas ja normal, wenn er die anderen ansah. Aber nicht bei Twilight!  
Er liebte sie genauso sehr wie Rarity, nur auf eine andere Art und weise. Er würde sich niemals erlauben solch niedere und schmutzige Gedanken über sie zu haben. Auch wenn sie eine Schönheit war, ihr Haar im Licht schimmerte, ihr Körper aus sanften Kurven bestand und Spike gerade mal so groß war, dass er mit dem Kopf genau zwischen ihre Beine passte...  
Nicht schon wieder!  
Erneut schüttelte Spike energisch den Kopf.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung, Spike?«, fragte Rarity, die ihn immer noch an der Hand hielt.  
Spike war sich sicher, man könne ihm seine Vorstellungen vom Gesicht ablesen und senkte den Blick lieber auf seine Schuhe.  
»Alles gut«, murmelte er, während sein Blut sein Gesicht rot färbte.  
Rainbow stieß Applejack an und tuschelte. »Er ist bestimmt ganz aufgeregt, weil er zum ersten Mal Händchen halten darf.«  
Applejack grinste breit und beugte sich die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt zu ihm herunter. »Er wird schon ganz rot.«  
»Ist gar nicht wahr!«, entfleuchte es Spike entrüstet. Er war versucht seine Hand aus Raritys Griff zu ziehen, doch sie schloss ihre Finger einfach fester um seine.  
»Hör einfach nicht auf sie, Spike«, sagte sie mit einem überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. »Die beiden sind nur eifersüchtig.«  
Twilight drehte sich zu ihnen um. Spike war der einzige, der nicht bemerkte, wie ihre Augen bei dem Anblick von seiner in Raritys liegender Hand eine Spur schmaler wurden, wohl aber die anderen.  
»Ich denke«, sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme klang eine gewisse Kühle mit, »Spike ist durchaus in der Lage, ohne deine Hilfe zu gehen, Rarity.«  
»Ach Liebes.« Rarity erwiderte Twilights Blick und ihr Lächeln war ebenso kalt. »Mir macht das überhaupt nichts aus.«  
»Spike ist aber kein Kind mehr das man die ganze Zeit an der Hand halten muss.« Es war deutlich zuhören, dass Twilight keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
»Ich bin mir aber sicher«, meinte Rarity und zog Spike ein wenig näher an sich heran, »dass Spike kein Problem damit hat.«  
Sie waren stehen geblieben. Rarity und Twilight lächelten zwar, aber zwischen ihnen schienen Funken zu fliegen.  
»Das habt ihr ja toll hingekriegt«, murmelte Starlight Applejack und Rainbow Dash zu, die verlegen ihre Köpfe rieben.  
Spike hatte keine Ahnung was los war, aber seine Freundinnen benahmen sich auf jeden Fall äußerst merkwürdig. So eine Spannung zwischen den beiden hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
Alle in der Gruppe hatten plötzlich das Gefühl mitten in einem eisigen Schneesturm zu stehen.  
»Also es ist doch nicht so schlimm, wenn Rarity ihn an der Hand nimmt«, meldete sich Fluttershy zögerlich zu Wort und handelte sich einen zornigen Blick von Twilight ein, der sie verstummen ließ.  
»Aber er ist wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr« meinte Applejack und Rainbow Dash fügte hinzu: »Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Leute noch ein falsches Bild bekommen.« Die beiden wurden von Raritys scharfen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.  
Spike fragte sich, was das damit gemeint war, doch schon sprang Pinkie Pie um ihn herum.  
»Ich will Spike auch an der Hand halten«, jubelte sie und griff an Spikes Arm. »O Wow! Er hat ja richtig Muskeln bekommen«, stieß sie aus und fing an ihn genauestens abzutasten.  
»Lass das, Pinkie!«, zischten Twilight und Rarity und Pinkie machte einen erschrockenen Satz zurück.  
»Ähm also...«, sagte Spike und Twilights und Raritys Augen bohrten sich plötzlich in ihn hinein. »Ähm also...«  
Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Blicke der beiden Ponymädchen nagelten ihn praktisch fest.  
Zum Glück tauchte in diesem Moment Sweetie Belle an Spikes Seite auf und zog an seinem Ärmel.  
»Spike, komm mal mit. Wir müssen dir was zeigen.« Sie zog ihn mit sich und Spikes Hand rutschte aus Raritys.  
»Spike!«  
»Bin gleich wieder da«, sagte Spike, Sweetie Belle hinterher stolpernd, die zügig auf Apple Bloom und Scootaloo zuging, die an einem Apfelkarren auf sie warteten. »Danke«, flüsterte er Sweetie Belle zu. »Ich glaube du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet.«  
»Hey Spike«, rief Apple Bloom so laut, dass die ganze Straße es hören konnte. »Probier mal einen dieser Äpfel. Ich wette die gab es nicht im Drachenland.« Ohne zu zögern rammte AJ's kleine Schwester ihm einen Apfel zwischen die Zähne und schnitt ihm so die Sauerstoffzufuhr ab.  
»Ws sll ds dnn jzt?«, fragte Spike, der an dem Apfel fast erstickte.  
»Psst!«, machte Scootaloo. »Spiel einfach mit.«  
»Und schau dir die hier an«, sagte Apple Bloom wieder laut und nahm ein paar weitere in ihre Hände. »Die hab ich selbst vom Baum getreten.«  
»Hng!« Spike bekam einfach nicht diesen dämlichen Apfel aus seinem Mund. Er krümmte sich bei dem Versuch ihn heraus zu ziehen und schlug sich auf die Brust.  
»Oh-oh. Ich glaube das war zu fest«, sagte Apple Bloom und wurde blass.  
»Er erstickt gleich«, japste Sweetie Belle erschrocken.  
»Leute, die anderen sehen schon her«, warnte Scootaloo.  
Spike wurde mit dem Gesicht zum Wagen gedreht, wo er sich mit einer Hand abstützte und mit der anderen den Apfel aus seinem Kiefer zu befreien versuchte.  
»Benimm dich ganz natürlich«, hörte er Scootaloos Stimme über das Rauschen in seinem Kopf.  
Er keuchte, oder er versuchte es zumindest.  
»Er ist schon ganz blau!« Sweetie Belle versuchte ihn aufrecht zu halten.  
»Ach ja, Spike«, rief Apple Bloom wieder in Richtung der anderen. »Da war ja noch was, was wir dir zeigen wollten.«  
»Echt? Was denn?«, fragte Scootaloo irritiert und bekam einen viel sagenden Tritt von Sweetie Belle. »AU! Ach ja! Die Sache!«, stimmte sie dann ein. »Die Sache die nicht hier ist, sondern woanders. Diese eine Sache, ja!«  
Sie packten Spike, der halbtod um ihre Schultern hing und schleiften ihn mit sich.  
»Wir sind gleich wieder da!«, rief Apple Bloom den anderen noch zu.  
Sie ließen Spike hinter einer Reihe aufgestapelter Kisten auf die Knie sinken und blanke Panik machte sich unter ihnen breit wie bei aufgeregten Hühnern.  
»Seine Augen treten schon vor!«, rief Sweetie Belle.  
»Das war viel zu doll, Applebloom!«, sagte Scootaloo vorwurfsvoll.  
»Was machen wir jetzt?«  
»Krrrrrg!«, sagte Spike.  
Plötzlich wurde er von Sweetie Belle wieder auf die Beine gezogen. »Packt ihn! Haltet ihn fest!«, befahl sie ihren Freundinnen. Apple Bloom und Scootaloo schlangen ihre Arme um Spike, während Sweetie Belle nach dem Apfel in Spikes Mund griff und einen Fuß gegen seine Schulter stemmte.  
»Und jetzt---ZIEHT!«  
Sweetie Belle riss und die anderen beiden zogen und mit einem lauten Plopp flutschte der Apfel endlich aus Spikes Mund, der Drachenjunge und die beiden Ponymädchen fielen rücklings auf den Boden, während Sweetie Belle den Apfel hoch erhoben in ihrer Hand hielt.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung, Spike?« Besorgt ging sie neben ihm in die Knie.  
Spike rang nach Luft. »Da... danke«, brachte er hervor. »Weinst du etwa?«  
»Nein. Unsinn«, sagte Sweetie Belle und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die feuchten Augen. »Ich hab mich nur erschreckt, das ist alles.«  
Als Spike versuchte sich keuchend aufzurichten, drückte sie ihn mit ihren Händen auf seinen Schultern zurück. »Mach langsam«, mahnte sie. »Hol erst mal tief Luft.«  
»Ich bin diejenige die Luft braucht«, jammerte Apple Bloom unter Spike.  
»Ihr könnt jetzt aufhören euch tief in die Augen zu glotzen und endlich von uns runter gehen«, kam es von Scootaloo die unter Apple Bloom und Spike begraben lag.  
»Wir schauen uns gar nicht tief in die Augen«, widersprach Sweetie Belle energisch und half Spike auf zu stehen.  
»Nein, natürlich nicht.«  
»Scootaloo!«  
Spike achtete nicht weiter auf sie, sondern linste vorsichtig um die Kisten herum. Twilight und Rarity standen weit auseinander, während die anderen gedämpft auf sie einzureden versuchten.  
»Was ist nur los mit denen?«, fragte sich Spike laut.  
Apple Bloom stütze sich auf seine Schultern und warf ebenfalls einen Blick um die Kiste.  
»Wissen wir auch nicht«, flüsterte sie, als befürchte sie man könne sie hören. »Aber das geht schon lange so.«  
»Sie scheinen Streit zu haben.«  
»Es sieht so aus.«  
»Weswegen?«, fragte Spike verwirrt.  
»Wissen wir auch nicht«, gestand Apple Bloom verärgert. »Uns sagt ja keiner was.«  
»Rainbow Dash sagt, sie treffen sich gar nicht mehr alle zusammen. Nur wenn eine der beiden anderen nicht dabei ist«, bemerkte Scootaloo und hockte sich neben Spike.  
»Das letzte mal als Rarity und Twilight zusammen waren, haben sie sich heftig gestritten«, sagte Sweetie Belle, die sich zwischen ihre Freundinnen stellte. »Das war in der Boutique. Ich war oben, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Am Ende hat Rarity Twilight rausgeworfen und die Tür zugeknallt.«  
»Das ist übel«, murmelte Spike. So hatte er sich seine Heimkehr nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Kaum war er zu Hause, musste er feststellen, dass die beiden Mädchen, die er am meisten liebte zerstritten waren. Vielleicht wäre das nicht passiert, wenn er nicht zu Ember gegangen wäre...  
»Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen«, sagte Sweetie Belle aufmunternd, als sie Spikes entrüstetes Gesicht bemerkte. »Die kriegen sich schon wieder ein. Du weißt schon, Elemente der Freundschaft und so.«  
»Ja genau.« Apple Bloom drückte seine Schultern. »Wenn du willst, können wir ja versuchen heraus zu finden, was passiert ist.«  
»Das klingt super«, meinte Scootaloo. »Die Cutiemark Crusaders in verdeckter Ermittlung.«  
»Was sagst du dazu, Spike?«, fragte Sweetie Belle und alle rückten näher an den Drachenjungen heran.  
Spike wurde sich in diesem Augenblick bewusst, wie nah ihm diese Mädchen gerade waren. Sie drängten ihn gegen die Kiste und würden ihn wohl nicht gehen lassen, bis er eine ihnen gefällige Antwort geben würde. Alle drei blickten ihn mit ihren großen, schönen Augen erwartungsvoll an und wieder meldete sich seine innere Flamme.  
»Sag schon«, forderte Apple Bloom.  
»Ja, sag es«, beharrte Scootaloo.  
»Bitte Spike«, bat Sweetie Belle. »Wir tun alles für dich.« Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.  
»Ähm...okay«, sagte Spike, dicht an die Kiste gepresst.  
»Störe ich etwa?«, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme und alle vier drehten die Köpfe zur Seite.  
Mit leicht geröteten Wangen stand Starlight unerwartet neben ihnen und blickte sie mit einem amüsierten und leicht verlegenen Lächeln an. Spikes Herz hatte so laut geschlagen, dass er gar nicht gehört hatte, wie sie sich zu ihnen teleportiert hatte.  
Er begriff sofort, dass diese Situation ein falschen Bild abgeben musste. Er an die Wand gelehnt, mit drei hübschen Mädchen, die sich über ihn lehnten und keine drei Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt waren. Das konnte man doch nur falsch verstehen! Und bei Starlights Gesichtsausdruck tat sie das auch.  
»Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!«, platzte es sofort aus ihm heraus.  
Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle sprangen auf, tauschten einen schnellen Blick miteinander und konnten nur noch peinlich berührt auf den Boden starren, nur Scootaloo stutzte.  
»Wonach sieht es denn aus?«, fragte sie.  
»Frag nicht«, sagten die beiden rot angelaufenen Cutie Mark Crusaders und zogen Scootaloo auf die Füße.  
Starlight schaute von einem zum anderen, während sich in ihrem Versuch zu Lächeln eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Scham abzeichnete. Kopf schüttelnd kam sie wieder zur Besinnung und sagte: »Tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht... also ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gleich alle drei von euch... ich gehe jetzt einfach und tue so, als wäre das alles nie passiert. Entschuldigt bitte.«  
Sie wandte sich um.  
»Warte, Starlight«, rief Spike ihr verzweifelt hinterher. »Es ist nich so, wie du denkst! Wir haben nur-«  
Starlight legte die Hände über die Ohren und sagte laut: »Lalala! Ich kann gar nichts hören! Ich habe nichts gesehen!«  
»Starlight!«, flehte Spike und bekam sie am Handgelenk zu fassen. »Bitte hör nur einen Moment zu!«  
»Wir haben Spike nur unsere Dienste angeboten«, erklärte Sweetie Belle schnell.  
»Eure Dienste?«, wiederholte Starlight.  
»Sagt das doch nicht so«, fauchte Spike.  
Apple Bloom nickte heftig. »Ja, er hat es bitter nötig!«  
»Er hat es nötig?« Ungläubigkeit lag in Starlights Stimme.  
»Leute, ernsthaft. Das ist nicht hilfreich!«, jammerte Spike.  
»Wir werden auch alles für ihn tun!« Scootaloos Blick war ein Abbild absoluter Entschlossenheit. »Echt alles!«  
»Alles für ihn tun?« Starlights Stimme klang dünn vor Schockierung.  
»Wisst ihr was, ich geb's auf!« Resignierend ließ Spike Starlight los.  
»Spike.« Starlight war blass und ihr Gesicht schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, welche von den anscheinend tausend Emotionen es ausdrücken sollte. Es entschied sich für eine Grimasse die irgendwo zwischen Bestürzung, Entrüstung und nahendem Gehirntod lag. »Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon so reif bist. Das muss mir entgangen sein.«, fügte sie mit einem zuckenden Auge hinzu.  
»Bin ich die Einzige die nicht versteht, was sie meint?«, fragte Scootaloo, während allen anderen die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
Starlight murmelte: »Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so abwegig, dass Twilight und Rarity...«  
Spike horchte sofort auf.  
»Starlight, weißt du was mit Rarity und Twilight los ist?«, fragte er.  
Starlight biss sich auf die Lippen, als wäre ihr etwas herausgerutscht, was sie nicht hätte sagen sollen.  
Der kleine Drachenjunge krallte die Finger in den Saum von Starlights Shirt. »Wenn du irgendetwas weißt, dann sag es mir bitte!«  
Es lag wohl genug Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, denn Starlights Miene erweichte sich und tröstend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die voran gegangene Szene schien sie wie eine schlechte Idee einfach zu verwerfen.  
»Ich weiß nur, dass du jetzt schnell zu ihnen gehen solltest«, sagte sie aufmunternd. »Jetzt wo du wieder da bist, werden sich auch die beiden wieder einkriegen. Sie haben einen kleinen Zwist, ignorier das besser einfach. Misch dich nicht ein. Du hast nichts damit zu tun, okay?«  
Nun, das war ja klar. Er war ja die ganze Zeit weg gewesen, wie sollte er dann etwas mit einem Streit zwischen den Beiden zu tun haben. Er vertraute einfach darauf, dass sie recht hatte.  
»Okay«, sagte er.


	3. Chapter 3

Als sie wieder zu den anderen zurück gingen, hatten alle ein äußerst falsches Lächeln aufgesetzt, nur Fluttershy blickte nervös zwischen Rarity und Twilight hin und her, als könne eine von beiden gleich explodieren und noch immer herrschte eine Feuerbrunst ähnliche Spannung in der Luft, die niemand überspielen konnte.  
Twilight warf Spike einen Blick zu, wie damals, wenn er unbemerkt genascht hatte. Ein Blick der sagte: Ich weiß nicht was du angestellt hast, aber das finde ich schon noch raus.  
»Ich habe sie bei Doughnut Joe's gefunden«, log Starlight geistesgegenwärtig, was der Drachenjunge und die Cutie Mark Crusaders mit heftigen Kopfnicken beteuerten. »Spike hat den neuen Mango-Ananas-Tomaten-Milchshake probiert.«  
Spike wünschte sich, sie hätte den letzten Teil weg gelassen. Er hasste Tomaten und Twilight schien das nicht vergessen zu haben. Ihre Augen wurden eine Spur schmaler.  
»Was ist los, Spike?«, fragte Rarity. Besorgt legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. »Du bist ganz blass.«  
Mit Einhornmagie wurde Spike von Rarity weggezogen und fand sich eine Sekunde später in der Luft schwebend neben Twilight wieder.  
»Ihm geht es gut«, sagte sie und ein Lächeln scharf wie ein Messer blitzte über ihre Lippen. »Er hatte bestimmt nur einen langen und anstrengenden Tag.«  
»Ja, anstrengend ist ein passendes Wort dafür«, seufzte Spike, ohne dass jemand Notiz davon nahm.  
»Wenn es wirklich so ist, dann helfe ich dir gerne ihn zu tragen«, bot Rarity an.  
»Nein!«  
Ein Glück ließ Twilight ihn wieder auf die Füße sinken. Was man wohl im Drachenland über ihn sagen würde, wenn heraus kam, dass er wie ein kleines Kind nach Hause getragen werden musste wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.  
»Leute«, sagte Applejack in einem mahnenden Tonfall und Spike entging nich, dass ihr Blick ihn deutlich streifte. »Was haben wir gerade eben noch besprochen?«  
Raritys Schultern strafften sich, als müsse sie eine Erwiderung unterdrücken. Dann sagte sie, mit aller Höflichkeit, die ihr zur Verfügung stand: »Natürlich. Tut mir leid, Twilight.«  
Applejack und die anderen schienen innerlich aufzuatmen. Spike beschloss, sich an Starlights Rat zu halten und sich nicht einzumischen.  
»Aber du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich neben ihn gehe, oder?« Herausforderung lag plötzlich in Raritys Stimme und wieder wurde einstimmig die Luft angehalten.  
Twilight verzog den Mund, als habe sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
»Aber natürlich nicht«, erwiderte sie dann mit der gleichen distanzierten Höflichkeit.  
»Mann, das ist irgendwie voll gruselig«, murmelte Scootaloo.  
Und Spike konnte ihr da nur beipflichten.  
Als sie endlich losgingen, wurde Spike von Rarity und Twilight in die Mitte genommen. Das hätte ihn eigentlich freuen müssen, aber ehrlich gesagt, war ihm so gar nicht wohl dabei. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden konnte er praktisch mit Händen greifen.  
Für ihn nahezu endlose fünf Minuten später hatten sie Twilights Schloss endlich erreicht. Sie sammelten sich vor dem großen Torbogen.  
»Ich freue mich schon auf eine heiße Tasse Tee«, sagte Spike, dem plötzlich eine Idee kam und fügte den anderen zugewandt hinzu. »Machen wir eine Teeparty?«  
»Oh ja.«, sagte Twilight die sich auf Spikes Schultern stützte mit einladender Stimme. »Kommt doch bitte alle einfach rein.«  
Komischer weise wurden bei ihren Worten alle plötzlich ganz blass und schienen es ziemlich eilig zu haben.  
»Ich muss noch soooo viel vorbereiten«, sagte Pinkie Pie mit einer ausladenden Geste, die ihre Brüste auf und ab wackeln ließ.  
»Und ich muss noch einiges auf der Farm erledigen«, seufzte Applejack und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
Rainbow Dash streckte sich genüsslich. »Ich denke, ich mach noch ein kleines Nickerchen bevor es los geht.«  
»Ich muss noch einige von den kleinen Tieren füttern. Tut mir leid, Spike«, flüsterte Fluttershy.  
»Und auch ich denke, ich muss noch einiges Vorbereiten«, sagte Rarity und ihr Blick galt nicht Spike, sondern Twilight. »Nicht wahr?«  
Twilights Finger gruben sich fester in Spikes Schultern, als sie näher trat. »Ich denke schon«, erwiderte sie.  
Spike sah fragend zu Starlight hinüber, die eine Geste mit der flachen Hand machte. Ruhig bleiben, schien es zu bedeuten.  
Spike war ein wenig enttäuscht. Er hatte gehofft, bei einer gemütlichen Teerunde die Differenzen von Twilight und Rarity aus dem Weg räumen zu können.  
»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die Cutie Mark Crusaders finden schon raus was los ist«, flüsterte Sweetie Belle in sein Ohr, als sie ihm zum Abschied umarmte.  
»Das wir die beste Willkommen-Zurück-Party, die du je hattest«, versprach Pinkie und hüpfte fröhlich davon.  
Auch Rarity schloss ihn noch einmal in ihre Arme, auch wenn ihm nicht wohl dabei war, weil er Twilight aus irgendeinem Grund knurren hörte.  
Spike winkte Rarity hinterher, bis Twilight ihn plötzlich an der Schulter griff und ihn ins Schloss zog.  
»Komm mit. Es gibt noch eine Menge zu tun«, sagte sie. »Du musst mir alles über das Drachenland erzählen.«  
»Du meinst jetzt sofort?« Er hatte sich eher vorgestellt erst einmal einen Happen zu essen und sich aufs Ohr zu hauen. Doch so wie er Twilight kannte, hatte sie schon den gesamten Tag aufs Genaueste geplant.  
»Aber natürlich!« Twilight strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ihr Wissensdurst war entflammt und wollte wohl auf der Stelle gestillt werden. Mit einem mal schien sie wieder ganz die Alte zu sein.  
»Twilight«, warf Starlight vorsichtig ein. »Vielleicht möchte Spike erst einmal ankommen und seine Sachen auspacken.«  
Twilight warf einen Blick auf Spikes Tasche, die er über einer Schulter trug. Dann leuchtete eine Sekunde lang ihr Horn auf und die Tasche verschwand in einem Lichtblitz. Ein weiterer Blitz und plötzlich saßen sie alle drei in einem Arbeitszimmer in weichen Sesseln um einen runden Tisch herum. Das ganze Zimmer war gefüllt mit Stapeln von Büchern, die fast bis zur Decke reichten (Matty Mayhams Drachenartige Demokratie, Eintausend Interessante Dinge Über Drachenmenschen und Die Fernen Inseln konnte Spike entziffern), sowie beschrifteten Tafeln und Bergen von Papier. Anscheinend hatte Twilight dieses Arbeitszimmer ganz und gar dem Studium der Drachenmenschen gewidmet.   
»Problem gelöst«, sagte Twilight freudig und ließ einige Seiten Papier und eine Schreibfeder zu sich schweben. »Also fangen wir am besten gleich mit einem umfassenden Bericht an. Ich hoffe du hast dir Notizen gemacht. Wie war dein erster Tag im Drachenland? Oder sollen wir doch erst mit etwas einfachem beginnen? Ich habe mir ein kleines Wahr-oder-Falsch-Spiel ausgedacht. Ich nenne einige geläufige Behauptungen über die Kultur der Drachenmenschen und du bezeugst sie oder widerlegst sie als Klischee. Wir könnten aber auch gleich einige Statistiken aufstellen. Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie schwer glaubst du, wäre es für einen Durchschnittsponymenschen einen Drachenmenschen als Freund zu gewinnen?«  
»Twilight.« Resigniert seufzend ließ Starlight die Stirn in ihre Handfläche sinken. »Das war eigentlich nicht das, was ich mit ankommen gemeint habe.«  
Twilight, die einen seitenlangen selbstgeschriebenen Katalog an Fragen vor sich hatte, während sie gleichzeitig einen ganzen Stapel Stichkarten sortierte, blickte auf.  
»Ups«, sagte sie verlegen lächelnd. »Ich glaube, ich habe mich etwas reingesteigert.«  
»Es ist noch alles ganz beim Alten«, grinste Spike.  
Starlight erhob sich demonstrativ und sagte: »Ich meinte eigentlich so etwas wie eine Tasse Tee trinken oder so was.«  
»Tolle Idee«, sagte Spike und sprang ebenfalls auf die Füße. »Alles besser als sich direkt in die Arbeit zu stürzen.«  
»Na schön«, sagte Twilight, legte ein wenig enttäuscht ihre Papiere zur Seite und folgte den beiden.  
Spike war Starlight sehr dankbar. Alleine hätte er Twilight eine ewig andauernde Quizrunde wohl nicht ausreden können. Auch wenn das mehr oder weniger ihre Art war, ihn willkommen zu heißen.  
Im Drachenland hatte er sich keine Gedanken um irgendwelche Statistiken und penibel geführte Listen machen müssen und ehrlich gesagt, hatte er das auch am wenigsten vermisst.  
Spike wollte sich gerade zwischen den Stapel von Büchern und Papieren durchzwängen, die auf dem Boden verteilt waren, als er stolperte. Mit den Zehen stieß er gegen einen besonders dicken Wälzer und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mit dem Kopf voran knallte er gegen einen hohen Turm aus Büchern, gefolgt von einem erstickten Aufschrei. Der Turm geriet ins Schwanken und Spike sah schon die Wand aus Seiten und ledernen Einbänden auf sich zustürzen, als ihn etwas weiches einschloss. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete schwebten die Bücher wie eingefroren in der Luft, nur eine halbe Armlänge von ihm entfernt und das weiche etwas das um ihn herum war, war Twilight, die ihn schützend an sich drückte. Ihr und Starlights Horn leuchteten, während sie die Bücher zurück auf den Stapel setzten.  
Spike stockte der Atem. Nicht weil er gerade beinahe erschlagen worden wäre, sondern weil er Twilights Finger durch sein Shirt fühlen konnte und sie seinen Kopf direkt an die gut ausgestattete Stelle über ihrem Herzen drückte.  
Sein Gesicht brannte fast so sehr, wie seine Innere Flamme.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung, Spike?«, hörte er dumpf Starligts Stimme.  
Spike konnte nur ein schnelles undeutliches »Alles gut« hervorbringen.  
»Ist gut Twilight. Du kannst ihn jetzt loslassen.«  
Aber Twilight ließ ihn nich los. Sie schloss die Arme fester um Spike und er fühlte ihre Nase in seinen Haaren.  
»T-Twilight?«  
Dann ließ sie ihn los und richtete sich wieder auf.  
»Du müffelst«, bemerkte Twilight mit verzogenem Mund.  
Spikes rot angelaufenes Gesicht wurde blass. In der ganzen Zeit im Drachenland hatte er nicht einmal mit Wasser gebadet. Drachenmenschen zogen brodelnde Lavabecken Wannen voll aufgewärmten Wasser vor, was Spike nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Doch die gleiche Wirkung wie Wasser und Seife hatte heiße Lava freilich nicht, weswegen an Spike noch immer der schwere Geruch von Rauch und geschmolzenen Gestein haftete. Ein Aroma das Drachenmenschen lieber war als der in Falschen abgefüllte Blumenduft der Ponymenschen.  
»Zeit für ein Bad«, sagte Twilight streng und bevor Spike die Flucht ergreifen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon wieder mit ihrer Magie in die Luft befördert.  
»Nein Twilight, bitte nicht!«, schrie er verzweifelt. »Bitte nicht baden!«  
»Stell dich nicht so an Spike«, sagte Twilight, während sie den strampelnden Spike mit sich führte und Starlight ihm voller Mitgefühl nachwinkte.  
»Bitte Twilight«, flehte Spike. »Drachenmenschen die mit Wasser baden, das ist unnatürlich!«  
»Ach, das denkst du dir jetzt doch nur aus.«  
»Nein, das stimmt wirklich!«  
»Komm schon Spike, das wird lustig«, sagte Twilight und fügte dann hinzu: »Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal zusammen gebadet haben.«  
Einen Moment lang glaubte Spike, er hätte sich verhört.  
»Du willst mit mir zusammen baden?!« Das letzte mal, dass sie das gemacht hatten, war Twilight selbst noch ein Kind gewesen. »Echt jetzt?!«  
»Natürlich. Du kannst mir auch beim Baden alles über das Drachenland erzählen. Oder fändest du es so schlimm mit mir zu baden?«, Twilights Stimme klang tatsächlich etwas beleidigt.  
»Nein, also, schlimm wäre das nicht«, stammelte Spike verlogen. Natürlich wäre es schlimm für ihn. Drachenmenschen badeten gerne, fast ausschließlich, in Gesellschaft, doch das geschah, mit einigen Ausnahmen, immer nur mit Anhängern des eigenen Geschlechts. Mit Ember hatte er immer nur mit verbundenen Augen gebadet aber Spike war sich sicher, dass Twilight keine Augenbinde für ihn bereit hielt. Außerdem war da ein kleiner Teil in ihm, der es durchaus genießen würde. Seine Innere Flamme tanzte förmlich vor Begeisterung bei der bloßen Vorstellung.  
Sollte sie es ernst meinen, würde Spike allen moralischen Wertvorstellungen und Vorsätzen zum Trotz nicht anders können als entsprechend auf ihren nackten Anblick zu reagieren. Er war immerhin nicht mehr so klein.

Schaum. Schaum und Dampf. Überall.  
Spike fragte sich, wie er in diese Situation geraten konnte. Er saß, mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften, in der Badewanne, oder eher in dem riesengroßen beheizten Becken das fast die Hälfte des Badezimmers ausfüllte und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken, während er die Kacheln der Wand anstarrte. Das Wasser stand ihm wortwörtlich bis zum Hals.  
Twilight hatte nicht gelogen, als sie sagte, sie wolle mit ihm baden. Sie war gerade dabei sich auszuziehen. Spike konnte das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung deutlich hören. Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, war ihm nur die Flucht nach vorne eingefallen und Spike war so schnell wie möglich in das Wasserbecken gesprungen. Wenigstens gab es genug Platz um Twilight ausweichen zu können.  
Überhaupt, was sollte das alles auf einmal? Warum wollte Twilight plötzlich mit ihm in die Wanne steigen?  
Doch diese Frage verlor all ihre Bedeutung, als er Twilight näher kommen hörte.  
Oh, verdammt! Sie meinte es wirklich ernst!  
Zum Glück war es ein ausgiebiges Schaumbad und Spike sammelte so viel Schaum um sich wie nur möglich und tat so, als wäre er damit beschäftigt Schaumburgen zu bauen.  
Seufzend ließ sich Twilight ins Wasser sinken. Jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Und unter seine Aufregung mischte sich noch etwas anderes; der Reiz, vielleicht doch einen Blick zu riskieren.  
Aber er durfte sie doch nicht einfach so anglotzen. So was gehörte sich einfach nicht. Er würde sich einfach auf die Schaumkronen konzentrieren. Genau. Schöne weiche Schaumkronen, die sich vor ihm in die Höhe streckten. Spike war schon immer ein guter Schaumkronenkonstrukteur gewesen. Er konnte ganze Paläste und Segelschiffe aus dem weißen Schaum bauen, Gebirge und Täler und was ihm sonst noch in den Sinn kam. Doch im Moment versuchte er so vehement Twilight nicht anzusehen, dass er nicht wirklich auf seine Hände achtete und ziemlich überrascht war, als sein Machwerk zwei gewaltige runde Hügel waren. Er zerschlug sie, bevor Twilight einen Blick darauf werfen konnte.  
Eins musste er zugeben, in Lava konnte man so was nicht machen.  
Twilight streckte die Arme über den Kopf und hob ihr Bein aus dem Wasser.  
Konzentrier dich auf den Schaum, sagte Spike immer wieder zu sich selbst und häufte einen großen weißen Turm vor sich in die Höhe. Konzentrier dich auf den Schaum.  
Einen Moment lang herrschte ein für Spike unangenehmes Schweigen.  
Dann sagte Twilight plötzlich: »Und Spike, wie hat dir das Drachenland gefallen?«  
»Ganz gut«, sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen und werkelte an dem Schaumturm herum.  
»Nur ganz gut?« Spike konnte praktisch spüren wie Twilight eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. »Ist das alles?«  
»Also, ich habe eine Menge gelernt«, fügte er hinzu. »Wie die Drachenmenschen so sind. Warum sie tun, was sie tun. Warum sie nicht tun, was sie nicht tun. Und warum sie die Dinge so tun, wie sie sie tun oder nicht tun.« Unwillkürlich griff er sich an die Stelle, an der Ember ihn geboxt hatte. »Ich habe wirklich viel gelernt, auch über mich.« Im Drachenland hatte er sich Dinge getraut, die er sich selbst nicht mal vorgestellt hatte und plötzlich fühlte er sich seiner fernen, unbekannten Sippe sehr viel näher. Er blickte gedankenversunken auf seine Hand die mit dicken Schwielen besetzt war und ballte eine Faust. Die Drachenmenschen hatten ihn irgendwie... weitergebracht. Anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben.  
Während er so schweigend dasaß, hatte sich Twilight ihm anscheinend geräuschlos genähert und Spike fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie sich dicht an ihn heran setzte. Ihre schlanken Beine flankierten ihn links und rechts. Wenn er sich jetzt einfach umdrehen würde... Nein! Spike wollte sich in die Sicherheit des Schaummeeres flüchten, doch zwei Hände drückten ihn sanft auf den Boden.  
»T-Twilight, was machst du da?« Spike griff sich einen großen Haufen Seifenschaum und zog ihn vor sich.  
»Ich weiß das wird dir jetzt nicht gefallen«, sagte sie und zwei Flaschen erschienen vor ihm, »aber wir müssen dich gründlich durchwaschen.«  
Eine Sekunde später fuhren Twilights Finger durch seine eingeseiften Haare. Zuerst wollte Spike dagegen protestieren. Er konnte sich seit Jahren selber waschen. Aber dann fand er es doch ganz entspannend. So wie früher. Twilight jedenfalls schien wirklich nichts anderes darin zu sehen, als eine Erinnerung an die Zeit, in der sie beide in einer kleinen engen Wanne geplanscht hatten. Also warum sollte Spike es nicht auch so nehmen? Immerhin war er Monate lang weg gewesen.  
Er ließ die Flamme in seinem Inneren Flamme sein und genoss die wohlige Wärme und Twilights Hände die ihm über den Kopf fuhren.  
»Also hat es dir im Drachenland gefallen?«, fragte Twilight.  
»Ja, sehr sogar«, sagte Spike offen heraus.  
»Und hast du uns denn auch vermisst?«  
Die Frage verdutzte Spike etwas. »Natürlich habe ich euch vermisst.«  
Twilights Hände wanderten seinen Nacken hinunter und mit einem Schwamm rieb sie über seine Schultern, auf denen die Abschiedsgeschenke der Drachenmenschen prangten, genau wie auf seinem Rücken und den Armen.  
»Hat es weh getan?«, fragte Twilight.  
»Ein wenig«, gestand Spike. »Aber im Drachenland muss man hart im Nehmen sein.« Außerdem gefielen ihm all diese Zeichen auf seinem Körper. Er konnte jeden Urheber jeden Flecks und Kratzers darauf bestimmen.  
»Das meinte ich nicht«, widersprach Twilight, was Spike noch mehr verdutzte. »Ich meinte, ob...«  
Sie wurde leiser und verstummte.  
»Twilight?«  
»Jetzt sieh dir mal an wie dreckig du bist«, sagte sie plötzlich mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme und schrubbte so stark über Spike, dass er glaubte sie wolle ihm die Haut abziehen. »Das muss alles ganz schnell runter.«  
Das Wasser um Spike trübte sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr und dabei wusch Twilight nur seine Schultern.  
»Was ist das denn alles für ein Dreck?« Twilights Frage klang mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, als an Spike, aber er antwortete praktisch automatisch.  
»Das ist Aschensand. Damit reiben Drachenmenschen sich nach jedem Lavabad ein.«  
Es hatte sich eine dicke feste Schicht auf ihm abgelegt und nun kam die weiche Haut darunter wieder zum Vorschein.  
»Das stimmt also wirklich mit dem Lavabaden?«, fragte Twilight neugierig.  
»Oh ja! Heißes Wasser ist zwar ganz nett, aber es geht nichts über ein richtiges Lavabad.«  
»Weil man sich da auch nicht die Haare waschen muss«, stichelte Twilight.  
»Schaum und Lava klappt nun mal nicht zusammen. Aber ein Lavabad ist sehr viel wichtiger, als du vielleicht glaubst. Es ist eine ganz eigene Kultur bei den Drachenmenschen. Die besten Becken sind den Clanoberhäuptern vorbehalten und da darf niemand anderes rein. Alte Drachenmenschen ziehen es sogar vor im Lavabad zu sterben, weil es sehr angenehm sein soll. Das letzte Bad nehmen, nennt man das.«  
»Aha«, sagte Twilight interessiert. »Aufstehen.«  
Spike erhob sich, die Finger fest in sein Handtuch gegraben, damit Twilight seinen Rücken waschen konnte. Ein kurzer Moment verging. Vielleicht weil Twilight die Blauen Flecke auf seinem rücken musterte, oder weil sie sah, dass er in der Zeit im Drachenland eine bessere Figur bekommen hatte. Twilight stützte sich auf die Knie und hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest, während sie seinen Rücken säuberte. »Erzähl weiter«, sagte sie.  
Spike brauchte einen Moment, um den Faden wieder zu finden. Sie war so dicht an ihm dran, dass er ihren Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte. Ein Luftstoß, der seine Innere Flamme anfachte.  
»Andere sitzen so lange darin, dass sie mit dem Stein festwachsen«, fuhr er schließlich fort. »Außerdem soll so ein Bad eine... amorphdisierende Wirkung haben.«  
Twilight hielt inne. »Eine was?«  
»Eine amorphdisierende Wirkung?«, sagte Spike unsicher. »Oder aphromdisierend?«  
»Meinst du etwa eine aphrodisierende Wirkung?«  
Spike entging Twilights leicht angespannte Stimme und er wollte gerade weiter reden, um sich von dem stärker werdenden Herzschlag in seiner Brust abzulenken, doch Twilight kam ihm zuvor: »Also baden alle Drachen gemeinsam und nicht getrennt?«  
Lag da etwa eine vorwurfsvolle Kühle in ihrer Stimme?  
»Fast«, sagte Spike schnell. »Die meisten Drachenmenschen baden getrennt, also Männer und Frauen. Aber es gibt auch Ausnahmen...«  
»Was für Ausnahmen?«, fragte Twilight sofort und ihr Griff wurde fester, als wolle sie ihn davon abhalten das Weite zu suchen.  
»Manchmal baden ganze Clans zusammen«, erklärte Spike schnell, dem es langsam etwas unangenehm wurde. »Und Clanführer teilen sich oft ein Becken mit mehreren Frauen.«  
»Mit mehreren Frauen?«, wiederholte Twilight und Spike konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, trotzdem stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf.  
»Ja. Drachenmenschen haben oft mehrere Frauen oder Männer. Und wenn sie heiraten, verbringen sie schon mal die Hochzeitsnacht in einem privaten Lavabecken.«  
Das schien alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen.  
»Und du?«, fragte Twilight und ihr Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah an seinem Ohr.  
»Was?«, fragte Spike.  
Twilights Stimme zitterte als sie sagte: »Hast du mit einem anderen... Drachenmädchen gebadet?«  
»Nein, hab ich nicht!«  
Twilight ließ ein langes, wenig überzeugtes »Hmmm« vernehmen, hob aber wieder den Schwamm.  
»Außer mit Ember«, rutschte es Spike heraus.  
Der Schwamm fiel platschend ins Wasser und Twilight riss Spike zu sich herum.  
»Du hast mit Ember gebadet?!« Sie schüttelte ihn an beiden Schultern, als könne sie so seine Antworten schneller aus ihm heraus bekommen.  
»Ja«, sagte Spike, der sich die Hände vor die Augen geschlagen hatte.  
»Und was ist dann passiert?«  
»Nichts ist passiert! Wir haben nur gebadet!«  
»Und sie war nackt?!«  
»Ja natürlich war sie nackt! Es war ein Bad so wie bei uns beiden jetzt!«  
»Ja, aber ich bin nicht nackt!«  
Spike stutze. »Bist du nicht?«  
»Natürlich nicht.«  
Langsam nahm Spike die Hände runter und linste vorsichtig zu Twilight. Sie hatte sich das Haar zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt, ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und ein roter Schimmer leuchtete auf ihren Wangen. Und sie war tatsächlich nicht nackt.  
Sie trug einen einfachen, Halter losen, dunkelblauen Badeanzug, der ihr etwas zu klein zu sein schien und abgetragen, wenn nicht sogar völlig ramponiert wirkte. Jedenfalls spannte sich der erblasste Stoff um ihre Brüste dramatisch, während einige Säume ausgeleiert waren, z.B. zwischen ihren Beinen.  
»Ist das dein alter Badeanzug?«, fragte Spike.  
»Darum geht es jetzt nicht Spike!«  
»Warum trägst du dieses alte Ding?«  
»Spike, ich will von dir wissen-«  
»Wieso trägst du nicht den von Rarity?«  
»Den habe ich selbst ausgebessert. Nicht jeder braucht Sachen von Rarity«, fuhr Twilight ihn zornig an und schüttelte ihn wieder. »Viel wichtiger ist die Frage, was du und Ember zusammen im Bad getrieben habt!«  
Und Spike, der sich über die Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte keinesfalls bewusst war, schrie zurück: »Was glaubst du denn, was sie und ich gemacht haben? Genau das gleiche wie wir beide jetzt!«  
In diesem Moment geschahen drei Dinge:  
Twilights schlecht selbst ausgebesserter Badeanzug rutschte ihr unter die Brüste, Spikes Handtuch konnte sich durch die Schüttelei ebenfalls nicht mehr halten und löste sich von seinen Hüften und fiel ins Wasser und im gleichen Moment trat Starlight, die sich wegen des Krachs Sorgen gemacht hatte, durch die Tür und blieb wie versteinert stehen, als sie Spikes Worte hörte.  
Einen nahezu endlosen Augenblick lang, herrschte Stille. Starlight starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu der halbnackten Twilight die einen völlig nackten Spike an den Schultern hielt und ihren Blick mit versteinerter Miene erwiderte.  
Spike, der für einen Moment von der plötzlichen Blöße direkt vor seiner Nase abgelenkt war, ließ sich mit einem Aufschrei zurück ins Wasser fallen, während Twilight versuchte ihren Badeanzug über ihre Oberweite zu ziehen.  
»Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören«, hörte er Starlight in bemüht beherrschten Ton sagen, während ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg und dann das schließen der Tür.  
»Warte Starlight! Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!« Twilight sprang aus dem Wasser, um Starlight zu folgen. »Sorry Spike«, sagte sie noch bevor sie die Tür aufriss und den Flur runterlief.  
Spike blieb wie betäubt im heißen Wasser liegen. Das Bild von Twilights blanker Brust hatte sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt und hätte seiner Inneren Flamme wohl Anlass gegeben heißer zu brennen als jemals zuvor, wenn ihm das ganze nicht so verdammt peinlich wäre.  
Starlight und Twilight hatten ihn nackt gesehen! Sie hatten einfach alles von ihm gesehen. Wie sollte er ihnen jemals wieder in die Augen schauen können? Allein die Vorstellung war völlig unmöglich.  
Was hatte sich verändert, seit er fort gegangen war? Warum hatte Twilight streit mit Rarity? Und wieso hatte sie darauf bestanden mit ihm zu baden, ganz wie in alten Zeiten und sich dann doch einen Badeanzug übergezogen? Und wieso war er selbst nackt geblieben?  
Spike kratzte sich den Kopf. »Verdammt.«  
Wie von selbst griff er um den Zahn von Ember den er um den Hal trug und er wünschte sich, er könne in ein Lavabecken steigen, aus dem er nie wieder heraus zu kommen brauchte.


End file.
